The Long Road Home
by KylieCreations
Summary: Mulder and Scully adapt to being a couple again, the impending birth of their second child and start the long road to moving on without William. While William struggles to follow his own advice. Picks up after the events on the docks.
1. Chapter 1

Right so some housekeeping before we get started:

1) I'm not an angry fan who feels like Chris hijacked Scully's uterus and wants to set him on fire for what he said about William.

2) On the William topic – he is basically an adult. M&S have no legal right to him. They have no current emotional ties to him and same for him. They are nothing more than his biological parents and that's how this will be treated.

3) If you are looking for warm fuzzy M&S with William, and picnics in the park with him and the new baby, this isn't the fic for you.

4) Each chapter will feature an M&S part and a William part. There will be very little M&S and William interaction, however, as this has to come together organically and cannot be rushed.

And now, on with the show….

(You can read the story before this Impossibly Possible because it's the same timeline, but it's not necessary as it's more a stand alone, but sort of part of this too)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The drive to his house was too long and her place was almost empty. So they checked into the first hotel they saw.

It was an old hotel, and the rooms were basic. A bed. A dresser and a TV, probably black and white if they turned it on. There were no comforts or luxuries anywhere to be found.

They weren't likely to sleep. Or even rest. But he wouldn't let them wander the night, lost in their grief and joy.

She'd asked him weeks ago, in a whispered secret, before their world had fallen apart, before their souls had been laid to bare, if she could come home. If they could move forward and find a way to force the light back into their lives. If they could build a real future in their unremarkable little house.

They'd gone to her house the next day to start packing her things. It wasn't a fast move, however. They were taking their time, boxing, packing, and lounging in whatever free time they could find. They never got much packing done if they were honest, instead spending their moments with food, laughter and making love on every possible surface. It was actually a goal of Mulder's, to christen every inch of her home before she left.

It was the promise of a new beginning and they were determined to do it right this time. It was the first time in years, that life was starting to make sense. And for once, they didn't want anything more.

Except William. But they would always want William. He was their son. Their flesh. Their blood. Their miracle child, conceived and born of their love. He was the only good they had ever truly done.

And now, he wasn't. He was an experiment created in a lab, by all the forces of evil that had been working against them. It was sick. Disgusting and the nightmare they had always feared. But that didn't negate 17 years of loving him. Of desperation to find him and see the young man he was to become. They could have lived with never finding him, they would admit now. How could they live with this, how could they bare it? How could they live with themselves knowing he was seventeen and dead? His body cold and alone in the water somewhere.

"How is Skinner?" She was standing in the bathroom doorway, clad in the only robe they found in the closet. It smelled like mothballs, like it hadn't been washed in weeks, but what other choice did she have?

Mulder was in bed, probably wearing only his boxers, as his clothes were to blood stained to be stayed in. He was propped up against the headboard, his face unreadable. He'd been on the phone with Kersh, undoubtedly asking for whatever updates were to be had – other than the fact that he was taking their badges and closing the X Files.

Again.

"Alive," He pushed out on a shaky breath, "but severely injured. It'll be a long road."

She nodded and took a step toward him.

"Monica wasn't so lucky."

Her eyes fluttered shut, and she sucked in a breath, unsure what her reaction should be. She'd have to think about it later, when her tears replenished and she was able to cry again. "Cancerman?" She asked, almost to the bed side now.

Mulder flipped the covers back, and looked up at her, a dry smile on his lips. "Kersh denies knowledge of any such person."

She let out a laugh that and shook her head, as she sat on the edge of the bed. "And naturally there is no sign of his body."

"Naturally," Mulder laughed, shaking his head. "That son of a bitch has more lives than a cat."

She untied her robe and pushed it off her shoulders, making it easier to slid out of as she eased into bed. "William…" She started. He would assume she was going to ask if they found his body, but that wasn't what she met.

"They haven't found him. Kersh promised to call as soon as they do," They didn't trust the man, though, this time he heard something in the other man's voice to believe he would call them.

She nodded and laid down next to him, pulling the covers over her. "He's alive."

He didn't know how she knew but he wouldn't question her. He would simply go and find him. "I'll go find him, Scully."

He was already pushing the covers back, when she grabbed his hand. "No," She pushed out through a shaky breath, pulling him down next to her. "No Mulder."

"But Scully…" He started.

"He asked us to let him go, Mulder. That's what we have to do. We can't keep doing this. We can't risk our lives and sanity anymore. If he wants to find us, he will. We have to move forward."

She watched her words filter through his mind, and then realization wash over his face.

He nodded and lowered himself onto an elbow. His other hand snaked under the covers, and over her hip bone. His fingers were light and soft against her stomach, his palm resting barely there against her skin. "Are you still hungry? I can get the pizza box from the car."

He didn't want to be the kind of man who fed his pregnant partner pizza and junk food during her pregnancy, but there hadn't been anything else open. So they ate pizza.

Tomorrow night he would go shopping and serve her a proper meal. And he'd hold her hair back if it didn't stay down.

She smiled up at him, grateful that he understood. Grateful that he was her with her. Grateful that despite all the sadness surrounding them, Mulder could always keep her going.

"Those first two slices aren't sitting to well."

"How long have you known?" He asked, eyes wide with curiosity. "If you're far enough along to be having morning sickness, this baby wasn't made on your couch, or your table, or your counter…"

"Mulder," she laughed, eyes blazing into his. "Two days," She answered, "that wasn't how I wanted to tell you."

He shrugged, his eyes full of so much love she almost couldn't breathe. "You got to tell me this time, Scully. We are already off to a better start than last time." His fingers played softly against her stomach. He should probably be worried that he would be seventy plus before this kid was eighteen, but he wasn't. He couldn't wait to meet her. "I'd say we made this little lady back in that hotel, when we had our little reunion rendezvous."

She chewed on her bottom lip, the memories coming back in a rush.

"That would mean you're about eight weeks, four days, 13 hours and 15 minutes," He concluded, "Give or take, depending if we made her the first time or the second, or third…."

She laughed at that. Hard and full. The weight of the day dissolving for a moment.

"Photographic memory, Scully," He teased, "It's not surprising you got pregnant that night. We were pretty good."

"Just pretty good?" She asked through her laughter.

"Trying to be modest." He leaned down to drop a kiss on her lips. This was the first time he'd gotten to kiss her in days, and it was as bitter as it was sweet. His lips went to her stomach next, and he dropped a barely there kiss against the blanket. "Mommy needs to keep that pizza down, be a good girl and let her get some sleep."

Scully rested a hand on the back of his hand and splayed her fingers in his hair, eyes drifted closed and she said a slight thank you. To God. To her mother. To whomever it was for letting her have this miracle.

She reached over and flicked the light switch next to her bed.

Maybe they would get some rest after all.

* * *

He could see the light in their room flick off through the blinds. He wasn't sure how long he'd been standing and watching.

The parking lot was empty, so he didn't need to worry about anyone seeing him.

He had followed them from the docks. He watched them at the pizza place, fascinated with the way they looked at each other.

Like they were going to be okay as long as they had each other. Like the world was crumbling around them, but as long as they had each other to hold onto, everything would be okay.

He assumed that the one they called Smoking Man and all the people out to get him, had been trying to break them up for years, with no avail.

Why he was here, he didn't know and he couldn't explain. He'd heard them on the dock. Seen their pain and their muted joy. He asked them to let him go, and that's what they would try to do.

He wondered if they could. The Van de Kemp's had loved him, sure, but what he felt from these two, was like nothing he could explain.

She'd told Mulder she was pregnant; he didn't have to hear the words to know about this baby. About his sister. He'd seen her in one of their shared vison.

Or was she his niece? He wasn't sure what or whom he believed.

He shared these visions with her, his mother. That wasn't all that drew him to her. He couldn't explain it, but his urge to know more was almost overpowering, despite his protests.

And Mulder. Smoking Man said that was his brother, and while that might be true, that wasn't what this felt like. What his mind screamed at him when he looked into Mulder's eyes, his eyes.

Maybe that's why he'd followed them from dinner to this hotel, because he couldn't follow his own advice.

Because letting go was harder than he thought it would be.

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They hated doctors' offices and hospitals. Hated the memories that came with them. Hated the stanch of death and suffering that tore at the heart and burned in their lungs when they stepped foot in to one.

They had chosen to be here, this time. They had chosen to begin to replace their memories of death and devastation, with new, happier ones. Ones that gave them hope and helped the light find its way back into what was left of their lives.

Two weeks they had to wait for this appointment. Two weeks they had worry and hope, that when they got here, they wouldn't have to hear that another child had been ripped from their lives.

She was fully moved in and they were taking life as it came. They made a promise on the day the final box was brought in, that they wouldn't lose sight of each other. They wouldn't let themselves forget to love each other. They would mourn, feel, understand and come to terms with their loss and the grief. But they would not let it consume them.

Not this time.

Two weeks wasn't the best indication that they were going to be alright; that they wouldn't fall into their old patterns and habits, but it was a start.

Kersh had taken their badges and closed the X Files. Neither would admit it aloud, but they were relived this time. Their badges and the X Files would only tempt them back into the darkness, pull at their fragile happiness.

They were using their free time wisely, or at least, they were trying.

Mulder cooked breakfast every morning. Usually some recipe he'd found on Google, meant to provide a pregnant woman with a well-balanced meal. Most mornings, he'd end up in the bathroom with her, holding her hair back as morning sickness took over.

The rest of the day was spent quietly. Reading, sometimes they took long walks, and sometimes they napped. They'd make time to talk about William, if they needed to. They laughed and cried together. There was no need to talk about the future, yet. What they would do for work, how they would occupy themselves.

That would come later.

Now, they were focusing on each other, and the life they were determined to rebuild.

Dinner they made together, or at least tried to. Another recipe that Mulder found or read about in one of the many pregnancy books he had. It was their favorite time of the day, and usually ended with dinner half cooked because they'd ended up making love and forgotten where they left off.

He was already planning a nursey, no pinks or purples, he'd told her. But maybe some aliens?

She wasn't ready to feel and think that far ahead. Not with her history and her age. If this baby made it past the first trimester, then she might let her guard down. Let her soul breathe, and let her heart want.

"His bed side manner is even worse than the reviews said," Mulder whispered. He was sitting at her side, watching Doctor Bolton start he ultrasound.

Doctor David Bolton was a man few words. An arrogant little prick of a man who didn't let emotion or feeling come into his work. He had come highly recommended by Scully's primary doctor, and the research they'd done on him supported the recommendation.

His reputation went further than just D.C. and even spilled into national recognition for his work with high risk pregnancy's and his record of being able to save a mother and child in even the most impossible of circumstances.

He hadn't even taken the time to introduce himself, instead telling them that all of Scully's test results had come back fine, and that he wasn't worried about her, except for her age. Though, that wasn't of a concern he noted, seeing as he'd delivered a healthy boy last year, who was born to a 55-year-old woman. He even insisted on conducting his own ultrasound, believing that only he could pick up on a problem if it existed this early in a pregnancy.

"Mulder," She blew back, trying to stifle a laugh. "He's thorough."

He nodded, eyes drifting up to the monitor. "Think she'll look like me?"

She did laugh at that, "I think she'll look more like any alien at this point."

"Which is why you're worried." He knew the look in her eyes. The fear. The questions. The uncertainty. "We made her, Scully," He breathed, offer her a strong nod, as he leaned down, "the old fashioned way." He blew the words into her ear, eyes wide with delight as her cheeks flushed slightly, and her eyes slipped shut.

"We thought that's how we made, William," She reminded him, eyes still closed.

He blew out a shaky breath, letting the words sit in the back of his throat before he spoke. "There aren't any questions here, Scully. She's ours. We made her. And we are going to love her. Don't let them win."

Her eyes drifted open, and met his instantly. His eyes were calm. Peace filled. And so full of love. How she'd done this without him, she didn't know.

Before either of them could continue, Doctor Bolton spoke. "There you are; there's the heart beat." He didn't say anymore, already back at work, finding the baby on the monitor.

It was a strong heartbeat. Pulsing and buzzing through the room. Whoever this tiny person was, she already proving to be a fighter.

"And here," Doctor Bolton started, "here is your baby." He was pointing to a small spot on the monitor.

Scully knew what she was looking at. Knew the shapes and sizes she should be looking for. Her mind was screaming that everything was fine, that this was her baby, his baby, their baby. And she was perfect. But her heart couldn't get there yet.

Mulder didn't know exatly what he was looking at, needing to follow Doctor Bolton's finger and words as he pointed out what they were looking at.

He assured them that they were looking at a perfectly forming ten-week fetus. There were no noticeable abnormalities or inconsistencies.

Scully nodded, managing to pull her eyes off the screen. She watched Mulder now. His eyes were locked on the monitor, but there were tears on his cheeks. His lips were turned up into a soft smile. He hadn't been here for these moment with William. He hadn't heard heartbeats, and seen the child grow inside of her. He'd missed so much.

He felt her eyes on him and tipped his gaze down to meet hers. "Thank you, Scully." Thank you for loving him. For standing by him. For being his constant. For giving him a family. His lips swept in to capture hers.

They were going to be alright.

All three of them.

* * *

He could just see through the small window in the door.

The monitor wasn't in full view, but he could see enough for his breath to catch. He'd never seen an ultrasound, let alone one of his own sister.

He couldn't hear her heartbeat either, but he imagined it was strong. Full off life and hope. Or at least he hoped it was. They deserved it.

And so did he, his heart hissed at him.

He was still following them. Not all the time. Just when the urge to be close to them was too much. He couldn't explain it. Any of it. And he had stopped trying to rationalize it in his head.

Before they had found him, he didn't care who they were. What they looked like. Or what they did. He didn't care if he looked like them or liked any of the same things. He had hardly given them a second thought.

Now he was watching them from afar, learning the little things about them. Completely captivated with their presence.

He took note of how Mulder loved to make her smile, and took their life in stride. He was the calm one. The rational one. The one who believed it that it was all going to work out. Despite their history and their past, it was all going to be fine. He was always the strong one. Unwavering and unflinching.

He noted how Scully was still a skeptic and a believer all at the same time. She wouldn't let herself feel or hope like Mulder did. She was focused on science and her faith, but she was still strong. And unwilling to let anyone take away her happiness. And she loved Mulder the same way he loved her. Without question or hesitation.

He'd watched them walk out of the J Edgar Hoover building a few weeks ago, after handing in their badges. They stood tall, strong, fearless. Their hands tangled together in an unbreakable hold. He didn't know enough of their history to know what exactly they were leaving behind, but he got the feeling that their leaving together, was the biggest f you they could have given.

He was watching Mulder and Scully now, and had to draw in a few breaths to steady himself. He blinked a few times, trying to force away a few stubborn tears.

He could end this all and reveal himself to them.

But he wouldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew. Not until he understood who he was, who his father was, how he came to be.

Not until he knew his presence was something they still wanted.

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

*Disclaimer - In terms of the show, and really even fanfic I find the idea of M&S getting married out of character and not something I want to watch or read. BUT I felt like this was a discussion had to happen, and that in terms of their new reality, it makes sense to come up.

 **Chapter 3**

Life had a funny way of bringing itself full circle. Of turning the still of the day and night, from something they feared, into something they were learning to love.

Their days were quiet now. Slower and calmer than they ever had been. And neither of them seemed to mind.

Skinner was on the mend and would out of the hospital soon.

Cancerman's body hadn't been recovered, but they hadn't expected it would be. All they could do was assume and hope that he was dead.

William was safe. It was all she knew. The visions had slowed and when she had them, they were calmer, more at peace. They would take comfort in it. They didn't have a choice.

Kersh had taken their badges over a month ago, and they hadn't heard from the FBI since. They weren't expecting their pensions to be dulled out without a fight and they weren't expecting any to realize they were gone. It was all for the best.

There wasn't as shortage of money – the sale of Scully's smart house was almost done – and Mulder had his own money. They were planning to redesign the house. Fill it with more color, and life.

And baby proof the hell out of it.

She was just over thirteen weeks and there was a swell in her abdomen now, where their daughter grew and thrived. She'd cried on the last day of the first trimester. And so had he. They were tears of joy, grief, fear. Nothing said this baby would be born, nothing said she'd be healthy, nothing said this wasn't going to be a repeat of what they'd gone through with William.

But there was hope. And there was love and they were trying to focus on that.

"I'm not discussing this with you anymore, Mulder," Scully sighed, shaking her head at him.

They were on the couch in the unremarkable house, Mulder was watching TV, while Scully read next to him. Her feet rested on his lap, as they lounged in the quiet of late evening.

"Scully…" He started, turning his eyes on her.

"It's crazy," She argued, watching him raise his eyebrows at her, before offering her an amused smile.

"Look around us, Scully, what part of this isn't crazy?" He was only partly kidding. The entire last two months of their lives was crazy and unbelievable.

She sighed and shook her head again. She understood why this was important to him, and he wasn't entirely wrong. But it was too much for her to consider. "We don't need a piece of paper to legitimize what we have."

"Of course we don't," He replied, "we don't need anything but each other. But given our age, our daughter might."

"Mulder," She started, but he shook his head this time.

"If something happens to you, Scully, if something to happens to her…I have no legal rights."

"You have power of attorney," She challenged.

"It's not enough," He threw back, eyes sliding from her, down to her stomach. "I want to give you more than this. I want to give her everything."

She smiled softly back at him. If there was one thing she never questioned it was Mulder's devotion to her. His unwilling to settle for mediocre. "You don't have to marry me because I'm pregnant."

"Marry you has nothing to do with our daughter," He blew out on a hard breath. "It only has to do with us. With you. You told me in the church you wanted start over. What we did before didn't work. I don't want us to fail each other again. I don't want it to be so easy to give up, to walk away. I want us to have to fight and struggle, and that little piece of paper does that."

"You make very valid points," She acknowledged, tossing him a knowing smile. "Do I have to give you an answer tonight?"

His smile slid across his face and his eyes blazed with love. "Take your time, Scully. I'll be here."

"Watch your show, Mulder," She laughed, shaking her head as she shifted her attention back to her book. She'd be the first to admit that this is the last place she thought they would at their ages, and that everything that was happening was beyond crazy. But then again, nothing in her relationship with Mulder had ever made sense, or was done as normal couples did it.

Yet somehow, it all made sense. They would be happy this time. They wouldn't fail. They couldn't. They knew life without each other now, and it wasn't something they wanted ever again.

No matter what happened or what came their way, they would face it together.

* * *

He liked their house, well at least what he could see through the windows.

It was basic and barely there, unremarkable and indistinguishable. It seemed to fit them, well, what little he knew of them.

He hadn't been here in a few days. He'd been trying to fight it, his draw to them. He was trying to let go, move forward. Follow his own damn advice.

But he was failing and it was getting harder and harder to stay way. To not knock on their door and ask them if he could still be there son? Could they still love him?

He didn't understand any of it. Two months ago, he shared visions with his mother and that was all. He could push it away and move forward with his life, but then, then he met them.

He looked into Mulder's eyes. Eyes he was growing more and more convinced were his own eyes. He'd spoken to him. He'd seen the love in his eyes. Love he'd kept in his heart for seventeen years. He hadn't yet come to understand or experience the kind of love he saw and felt from them, but he wanted to one day.

He'd seen her too, not as himself, but as Mulder. He had too. He didn't think he could bare to face her as himself. He saw himself in her too. He had her nose, and the shape of her face. If she had smiled, he was convinced she had his smile.

He knew what he had to do, and what he had to know before he could reveal himself to them. He had to know the answers. Had to find them. Had to know without any doubt who he was. Who his father was. How he came to be. And most importantly, if they could move forward after the they knew the truth, whatever it was, and get to know each other?

The wind whipped up around him, and he shivered slightly. He nodded to himself, as he watched the lights dimmer in the unremarkable house. He'd decided a few days before what he needed to do, and he'd watched them enough to know whom he could go to for help.

It was time to find his way out of the shadows. Time to silence the screaming in his heart and mind. Time to get his answers. Time to move forward. Time to let go. Or time to knock on their door.

 **To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

* If we ever see M&S again, I'm 99% sure the baby would be a girl (though I'd rather another boy) and since I'm trying to write this true to the show, it is a girl. That said, I refuse to name her after anyone from their lives they've lost.

 **Chapter 4**

"I don't know why we need to consider boy names, Scully," Mulder teased, with a knowing smile.

"Your hunch is not a sure thing," She threw back, shaking her head with a knowing smile.

"Since when?" He challenged, "I've never had a hunch that wasn't right."

She let out a hard laugh at that, "Just humor me, alright?"

"Fine," He nodded, "But I deserve an apology when we get the amniocentesis results next week."

She was eighteen weeks and they had opted for the amniocentesis at her last appointment. The results would be ready in two weeks and they only had one more week left before they had the results.

Doctor Bolton was encouraged by her ultrasounds and test results. There was nothing to indicate any kind of genetic abnormalities and her pregnancy to date had been about as routine as it could be.

Mulder was convinced they were having a girl, he had been since the moment she told him and he refused to hear otherwise. "I just want a healthy baby," She admitted through a shaky breath.

"She's going to be perfect, Scully," He told her.

"Okay," She agreed, "So what will our perfectly healthy daughter going to be called?"

They had agreed to pick their five favorite names, she would ch0ose boys names and he would ch0ose girls. She wondered if they could do this in a timely fashion - would they be able to find a name for this child before she was five years old?

Their only rule was that they wouldn't name him or her after anyone they had loved and lost.

"Phoebe," He deadpanned, watching across the table for Scully's reaction.

"I'm not even going to reply to that," She said through a laugh.

"Bambi is nice," He replied, amused as her eyes flickered with long forgotten jealous.

"Try again."

He laughed, enjoying her attempts to pretend she wasn't hearing him. "Diana," He said through a wicked smile, as he reached across the table to steal a fry from her dinner.

She swatted back his hand. "Over your dead body."

He laughed hard and deep at that, nodding as he pulled back his hand shook at it at her, as though he was mortally wounded. "Three strikes, I'm out?" He pouted.

She nodded. "You're almost out of the game."

He laughed, and nodded, reaching into his pocket. "Okay, okay…" He said, opening up the paper he'd taken from his pocket. "What do you think of Olivia?"

"Too much Law & Order, Mulder."

"Olivia Benson is a strong, independent woman, Scully. It would be a good name for our daughter."

"I don't hate it," She nodded for him to continue.

"Maddison," He read from his list.

"Maddie Mulder," She let the name play on her lips, "Maybe."

He shook his head. She was going to make him work for this. "Eden," He didn't need to read it, he could remember the names by heart, but he liked taking his time, making her sweat a bit.

"The garden of," She nodded, "I like it."

"I thought you might," He smiled at her, offering her a knowing wink. It was his favorite name on his list. "Alexis. But I would want to call her Lexi."

"Not my favorite."

"Gonna make me work for this, aren't you?"

"Absolutely," She nodded, offering him a wide smile. She was so glad he was with her his time. That they got to do all the normal things a couple did during the pregnancy. She knew he would have been great during her pregnancy with William, but she didn't imagine he would be this immersed and this in love with the process. "Last one…"

"Erin."

"Hmmm," She mused, "I think I like it better for a boy."

"The boy we aren't having?" He laughed, offering her a victorious smile and a raised eyebrow.

"Arrogance has always looked good on you," She teased, though her eyes were filled with so much love, he almost couldn't breathe.

He nodded. "Thank you. So what names do you have picked out for the son we aren't having?" He didn't actually care what their baby was. He too just wanted a healthy baby. But he would be the first to admit he wanted a girl. He wanted to love another woman as much as he loved Scully. He wanted to see his eyes and her smile, looking a back at him from the second most beautiful women he'd ever seen. He wanted to play dolls, read her stories. And teach her baseball. He wanted to threaten boyfriends, and walk her down the aisle.

He wanted to get the chance with her that was taken from them with William.

He wanted a new beginning that included a small little lady who looked at him the same way Scully did.

* * *

This wasn't how he'd imagined the halls of the FBI would like, or maybe it was exactly what you would imagine them too?

He thought they could use some color, so life, maybe everyone wouldn't be in such bad moods if they did.

Mulder and Scully had worked in the basement, he'd learned. He wanted to wander down there at some point, but he couldn't risk his position, even though he looked like any other agent in the building.

He didn't like to shape shift anymore, but he had the ability and he could make use of it when he needed. And this was one of those times.

He'd staked out the FBI for days, noting whom came and went out the main entrance. He noted who passed easily, and who didn't. He picked this disguise days ago, and if he did this correctly, could be in and out before anyone was at all suspicious.

Assistant Director Walter Skinners office was at the end of the hallway, and there was no one was around. It only took him a second to switch back to himself. He knew he was crazy for doing this and he knew what would happen if he got caught, if Skinner didn't believe him.

But it was a risk he had to take.

He didn't knock, instead opening the door quickly.

Skinner was sitting at this desk, head down as he focused on whatever paperwork he was reading.

"Assistant Director Skinner," Jackson forced out through a shaky breath. Sure he had to do this, but it didn't mean that it was easy or that he wasn't scared.

Skinner's head shot up and his eyes focused on the young man standing before him. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" He asked, his voice sharp and accusing.

Jackson cleared his throat. "My name is Jackson Van de Kemp…." He said, pausing as he watched Skinner process the information.

Skinner knew that name, and he knew the young man before him. He didn't have to ask. He could see it. How could anyone believe this kid wasn't Mulder's son?

"I think you knew me, when I was younger. They called me…"

"William," Skinner finished with a disbelieving nod. He had Mulder's hair. Mulders eyes and thank god, Scully's nose. Jackson Van de Kemp stood before him looking exactly as he imagined Mulder and Scully's son would look.

"I need your help," Jackson said, cutting straight to the point.

"How did you know to come here?" Skinner questioned, accusingly.

"I've been…." Jackson stopped, trying to find the right words, "I asked Mulder and Scully to let me go, and move on with their lives. I haven't been able to follow my own advice, and have been watching them from afar."

Skinner nodded, studying the young man. "Go on."

" I need to know," Jackson continued, "I need to know who I am. Who my father is. Where I came from. I need to be able to give them the truth, or finally let learn to let go."

"It doesn't matter who your father is," Skinner told him, "You are their son. Giving you up was the hardest thing they ever did, and having you back would be the best gift they could ever get.

"Not if I really am that smoking bastard's son," He contented, eyes slipping shut.

"Mulder has loved you from the moment he found out about you. There was never any question who your father was, and nothing changes that now."

"I won't bring more stress and drama to their lives. They don't deserve it and I won't put my sister at risk."

Skinner let out a small smile and shook his head, "You sound like your father. And I don't mean Cancerman."

Jackson let out a hard breath, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Will you help me?"

"What do you need me to do?" Skinner asked, with a nod. Of course he would help. He would lay down his life for this kid and he hardly knew him. If he needed the truth, they would find it.

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

***A few Notes at the end***

 **Chapter 5**

"It's nice to be here without one us risking contempt of court," Mulder teased, cutting through the nervousness that filled the room.

He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't thought about this day. He had. A lot. Especially after his abduction. Scully was always insistent that they didn't need a label on their relationship, that they didn't need paperwork to know that they would make it through anything.

She was right, and he didn't disagree, he just wanted to give her and their daughter everything.

The amniocentesis confirmed what he always knew, that they were having a girl. A perfectly normal and healthy little girl. The pregnancy was just over halfway now, and they were both finally in the mindset to put together a nursery, and were narrowing down names. They were torn between two and had a disagreement about which one to choose. It was really all fun and games; he was going to let Scully have her choice. He just wasn't going to tell her that.

Scully laughed at that, offering him a nervous smile. "Do you think Skinner is going to ditch us?"

"Not a chance. He said he might be a few minutes late. Probably not easy to find someone else who is willing to be our witness."

"True," She nodded, "I guess we aren't the most popular people in the FBI."

He raised an eyebrow at her, "FBI's most unwanted, huh, G-woman."

"Always, G-man," She smiled, as her eyes met his. She was his forever. She knew that now more than ever. It had been a long road to this moment, but it was where they were meant to be. They had never been able to get this right previously, but they were going to now. They hadn't been able to give William the family he deserved, they wouldn't let their daughter down.

The door opened before either of them could say anymore.

Skinner was through first, offering them a nod. He hadn't planned to be late, but he needed to stall them as long as he could. And a second witness he had to find. He was lucky enough to find that person after only one call.

Mulder's eyes went wide went as the person behind Skinner emerged.

"Mulder. Dana," The man said, holding out his hand to Mulder as he approached.

"John," Scully smiled, as Mulder hesitantly shook his hand.

"Agent Doggett," Mulder said, offering him a grateful smile. He was only slightly surprised be Skinner's choice. It wasn't as if Kersh was going to do it and there wasn't anyone else.

"Congratulations," He offered, eyes sliding from Mulder to Scully, and her stomach. "A girl this time? She's a lucky lady."

Skinner had explained to Doggett what was going on, why they needed to stall as long as they could. They were giving Jackson time to get inside of Mulder and Scully's house. Okay, break in, but it was a for a good cause.

He was in search of DNA. Skinner had done everything he could to convince the young man to just ask Mulder and Scully, to no avail. The kid was as stubborn as his father, and refused to let them know anything about what he was doing until the results were in. They had dropped him off and supplied him with a burner phone. Skinner's cell was on silent and was to ring when he was out of the house.

"Sorry we're late," Skinner offered.

Mulder shrugged, "It wasn't like we had any other choice but to wait."

"Still the FBI's most unwanted, huh?" Doggett laughed.

Mulder nodded, and looked down at Scully. "What do you say, G-woman? Shall we?" He asked, holding out his hand to her.

She took his hand and her eyes met his. Surprisingly she had never been more ready for anything in her whole life.

* * *

He'd been around their house enough to know the best route in.

For two such paranoid people, they always left a back window open. He could climb in and out and if he was careful, no one would even know he had been there.

Skinner had gotten him latex gloves, swabs and air tight bags to store them in. There could be no cross contamination. It was curial the DNA he got was uncontestable. They had decided that he needed only Mulder's, as there was no real question who his mother was.

A hair brush would be his best bet, but he figured Mulder didn't have one of those. All he could hope was that he could easily tell the difference between Mulder's toothbrush, and Scully's.

The inside of their house looked exactly as he imagined, though, there were signs of life starting to spring up. There were flowers in a vase on the table. There were paint swatches, undoubtedly samples for the nursery.

He found unpacked boxes in an empty room down the hall, his sisters soon to be nursey, he imagined. Skinner had told him not to touch anything, and he was doing his best, but this box, a small one near the door, seemed to be calling him.

He pushed back the edges of the box. He understood almost instantly why this box was unopened, why it was in this room.

He lowered a shaky hand and pushed out a hard breath, as he took the photo on top into his hands.

It was him. As a baby. Maybe a few days or a month old? He didn't know, and had never seen a photo of himself so young. Mulder and Scully were with him. They looked sad, defeated. And he? He looked so much like Mulder, that his heart actually screamed that he didn't actually need DNA.

They were sitting on a couch, Scully was holding him, and Mulder sat behind her. Her head was leaned back against Mulder's shoulder and there were tears in both of their eyes. They were trying to smile into the camera, but it was clear something terrible was happening.

His eyes slipped shut and forced back a few tears. He wondered if this was the only picture they had together? If they were going to frame it and put it in his sister's room? He wondered if they would notice if he took it? He would return it. He just felt the need to take it. To have it. To study it. To study them.

He was careful when he put it in his jacket pocket. He pushed the box closed again, and headed out of the room.

He made his way to their room, to the bathroom. He had a feeling this was going to be easy. He knew them well enough to assume their toothbrushes would be very different.

He was right. Hers was electric. And sat on the counter near the rest of her neatly organized makeup and products.

Mulder's half the counter was just as clear. His toothbrush next to a cup, by the faucet and his razor sat next to it, face up. He laughed a little, she was tidy and organized with all her things. And he very little things but kept them wherever he left them.

For the first time in his life, he was able to say that he was more like his mother than his father, about something. It was a moment he never thought he would get to experience.

He could hear Skinner in his head, open the bag first, then take the toothbrush. Lay it face up in the bag, and the best he could to keep it from touching the sides. Seal the bag, and double check that it was closed, so nothing could get inside.

Satisfied that he'd done everything, he put the sealed bag in his jacket and headed out.

He called Skinner when he was out, when he was away from the house.

They would have the results in a week's time.

Whatever the results were, he would accept them.

If Mulder was father and he was their son, conceived exactly as they thought he was, he would find the courage to knock on their door.

If Mulder wasn't his father, he would move on. Forget that this had ever happened and that he even knew who they were. He would take their happy ending. He wouldn't risk anything happening to his sister.

 **To be continued**

 ******I chose Doggett, because there is NO POSSIBLE way Kersh would do it. So who else could they find? Wasn't the right time or mood for it to be Jackson.**

 ******Picture is meant to have been taken right before Mulder left.**


	6. Chapter 6

*** Sorry for the wait, sometimes life just gets in the way. Did something a bit different with this chapter. Hope you like.

 **Chapter 6**

"I thought we agreed no aliens," Scully shook her head from the doorway. He'd promised that if she let him design their daughters nursey, there would be no UFO's and no aliens.

His back was to her, as she lined up and measured where he was going to place the next star he was painting on the walls. "Stars, Scully, you didn't ban those," He laughed as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"We don't want to scare her," She reminded him.

"It's stars, Scully. And she's our daughter. Our life when we made her was aliens and UFO's," He was facing her now, eyes wide and smile bright.

She laughed at that, hard and full. He was right and he always knew how to make put things in perspective. "Still, it will be better for everyone if she is comfortable sleeping in here."

"Don't you trust me, Scully?" He teased closing the distance between them.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Always."

He nodded and leaned in to catch her lips. "She is going to love it. And she is going to have the coolest room that any baby could have."

"I can hear the jealously in the other babies now." He was unbelievable. He was adorable. And he was amazing. And he was here. She still had trouble believing it some days. She had been so alone, so lonely, when she was pregnant with William. She ached for Mulder daily, and even in her dreams when he was with her, it was nothing like this.

He had dived into this pregnancy with all he had. He had never wavered or questioned. He has been her rock since the moment she told him, and that was never going to change.

He had been right about the marriage as well. Nothing had changed. They were still Mulder and Scully. Still in love. Still supporting one another. At least now they knew that their daughter would be protected should something to happen to either of them.

"I want the parents to be jealous," Mulder told her. " I want them to hate us and hate how great our life and our daughter is."

"Are you planning play groups and play dates?"

He nodded. "We are going to give her all the best of everything."

"We can't take her play groups, Mulder. Everyone will think we are her grandparents."

"They'll be jealous that we could still make a baby and they can't."

"You're hopeless," She laughed. "I'll go start dinner. Don't take too long."

He nodded, but a knock at the door stopped him. He raised his eyebrow at her, silently asking if they should ignore the knocking.

"I'll get it, don't worry," She smiled, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

"Scully," He said, but she shook her head, negotiating her stomach as she turned toward to head out.

* * *

He took a few deep breaths, eyes focused on the door in front of his.

His hands were shaking and he was silently telling himself he could do this.

He could wait for the door to open. He could hand whoever the door, the envelope in his hands. He could smile at them and ask if he could come in.

This is what he had been waiting for, the moment he'd spent the last ten days prepping himself for.

He could hear footsteps getting closer, one of them was about to open the door. One of them was about to find him. If it was Scully, the shock could be too much for her, and put his sister at risk. If it was Mulder, he might be angry that he was here, that he was disrupting their happy life.

He blew out a shaky breath, feet swaying. What if they didn't want to see him? What if they had moved on? What if they didn't care what the results said?

He dropped the envelope and ran. Fast. Hard. Feet moving at lightning speed under him. He was hidden around the corner, when Scully opened the door.

* * *

She opened the door despite having not seen anyone through the peephole. She shook her head, wondering what could be going on? It wasn't like they lived in a place full of neighbours and children, who would be out playing.

She shook her head and was just about to close the door when she saw it. Bending down to pick it up was one of the more difficult tasks of her day, but she managed to grab it.

It was a basic white envelope, and the writing on the front was unknown to her. It simply said, "Fox Mulder and Dana Scully".

She probably shouldn't open it without Mulder, but she didn't want wait even the few seconds it would take him to get to the door. She sucked in a suddenly nervous breath, and pulled open the envelope.

She took all of the pages out together, four of them she realized. And a photo. She turned it over slowly. She held in a breath, eyes wide as she studied it. It was her photo from that terrible day, all those years ago, when Mulder had to leave. She wanted on picture of all of them together and despite the sadness in it, the comfort this picture had brought her was still hard to believe.

Who could possibly have taken it? When? Had someone been in their house? Why would they have taken it?

She turned over the first page, eyes scanning it quickly. It was a DNA test from a lab in Virginia. She read it, the words tumbling over in her brain. Her DNA was a match to William. William? Mulder's DNA was a match to William.

She was struggling to breath as she moved on to the second page. Another DNA test for a second lab in Virginia. She was William's mother and Mulder was his father. The third page was a final DNA test from a lab in Maryland. It confirmed the first two.

She swayed on her feet, and fell back against the door. She struggled with the final page. This was a letter. From Skinner. He had to tried to convince William to do this a different way, but he was far more stubborn than the two of them together. William had come to him asking for help to find out the truth. The DNA tests were done at three independent labs. They were done without any mention of who the DNA was from. They were 100% legitimate. He ended the letter with _"Congratulations. He's your son. He's Mulder son and he always has been."_ He would call them later and explain in more detail.

She was fully collapsed against the door now, and was struggling to breath. Mulder must have been calling for her, and gotten worried when she hadn't answered, as he was at her side now.

"Scully, what, what is it?" He was hold her up now, keeping her from falling over. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head, eyes trying to meet his. "He's…." The words stuck in her throat, "DNA…. Skinner. He's yours…" She couldn't form a coherent thought, instead she shoved the letters at him.

He read them carefully. Skinners first, and then he flicked through the tests. It was all there. Whatever that cigarette smoking bastard thought he'd done, he hadn't. They had won.

Scully was trying to steady herself as she looked at Mulder, as she watched the truth dawn in his eyes.

"Where is he?" He asked of Scully, who shook her head.

He ran for the door, letting the papers fall from his hands.

He was down the porch and running into the vast front yard. "William," He as calling, through tears, through joy, through every emotion he had ever felt. "William…."

Scully made her way down to join him after he had stopped mid=way down the yard, "He'll come to us when he's ready," She breathed, eyes meeting his. "We have forever."

"Is it true, Scully, is it really?" He still couldn't believe it, and the tears that stained his cheeks spoke to his disbelief.

She nodded, "Skinner helped him. He's ours."

He nodded and took her into his arms. Her head tucked under his chin, and his arms held her as tight as he could get. It was a cold evening, and they shouldn't be here to long, but he wanted to stay for a few more minutes. See if they could draw William out.

She was right though; they did have the rest of their lives. They knew the truth and that was enough until he was ready.

"We made him too, Scully," He laughed as he dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She nodded into his shirt. They made him too. The words spinning in her mind. She has just let William go. Just made peace with him. With what and whom he was. And now he was theirs. He always had been.

He always had been.

* * *

William watched them from his spot around the corner. He made sure to keep out of site. He wasn't ready to go to them, not yet. But he was ready to love them. He was ready to love his sister.

He was ready to have a family again.

He was ready to look them in the eyes, as himself this time, secure in the knowledge that he was loved and wanted.

He took a deep breath, eyes still locked on them.

Soon he would be ready to meet them.

Soon.

 **To be continued**


End file.
